In a conventional construction, manual winding occurs by rotation in a particular position of the stem.
The main drawbacks of the prior art are connected to the space requirement, complexity and cost of conventional winding mechanism designs, in particular:
                the existence of two expensive Breguet toothings on the castle wheel and the winding pinion;        a 90 degree gearing between the winding pinion and the crown wheel;        a control device that alternately meshes a castle wheel with the time-setting wheel and the winding pinion;        a relatively large system height, due the large diameter of the winding pinion (larger diameter than the castle wheel) which meshes on the crown wheel;        cut and stamped parts with several stages;        numerous components.        
There are various known improvements to conventional winding mechanisms via a key or the winding-button. However, very few Patent documents deal with types of winding mechanisms other than conventional or automatic winding mechanisms linked to numerous improvements.
In addition to the setting functions, some documents have used the axial movement of the stem to implement torque limiting mechanisms to prevent any damage to the movement during winding.
CH Patent No. 241 961 in the name of Breitling, discloses a winding-button pipe carrying a winding stem which is in two sections coupled to each other by hooks, and which are permanently integral in rotation, yet able to move axially in relation to each other from the travel of the pusher. This axial movement occurs as a result of axial pressure on the winding-button, which encloses a return spring to return the winding-button to a rest position, and the winding-button pushes a sleeve, in which two stem sections are fitted, abutting on the movement lever, with time-setting occurring in a conventional manner with the winding-button in the pulled-out position.
A variant Swiss Patent No. 241963 in the name of Breitling replaces these two stem sections with a stem pinned to a sliding sleeve comprising two opposite slots in which a connecting pin moves. The bottom end of the sleeve abuts in a similar manner on the lever.
A similar two-part stem configuration, cooperating with a spring integrated in the winding-button is also disclosed in FR Patent No. 923 922 in the name of Buechler, wherein the winding position is the neutral position of the winding-button, whereas the pushed-in position corresponds to another function, which consists in resetting a seconds hand via the winding stem.
A mechanism of this type is improved by WO Patent No. 2005/038538 in the name of Richemont and the object of the mechanism is to protect the movement from too high stresses by the spring, and the mechanism therefore includes a second compensating spring. Pressing on the winding-button pushes a tube onto the control member, controlling a chronograph or time zone function, whereas the winding function remains linked to a particular position of the winding-button.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,099 by Watch-U-License discloses an ultra-flat mechanism with discs whose axes are parallel to each other perpendicularly to the direction of the stem, in which a flat spring carries certain wheel sets, wherein pressure on the stem allows engagement or disengagement with other wheel sets.
WO Patent No. 2008/114 071 in the name of Lutolf discloses a means of energy storage in the form of a helical spring, which is wound either by a rack or directly by an ad hoc pinion. This driving member can be used, in particular, to wind the balance spring of a conventional barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,244,127A in the name of PRIHODA discloses a pocket watch wound by pulling a stem, a shoulder of which pushes a pivoting toothed sector to drive a winding pinion.    German document DE 14 02 863 U in the name of SCHULER discloses a miniature clock mechanism wound by operating a stem including a rack and directly driving a winding pinion.    CH Patent Application No. 140 164 A in the name of JACCARD discloses a pull-out piece control mechanism with a to and fro motion, wherein the pull-out piece is either fitted with a rack, a click or a finger for controlling a pivoting toothed sector.    JP Patent Application No. 50 091358A discloses the cooperation of a fluted arbour operating in traction with a control pinion.
Various other elastic push-button devices are known, generally devised as winding limiters and comprising an uncoupling mechanism incorporating a spring along the direction of the stem.
It is not possible, with the various teaching, to obtain a compact winding mechanism at an economical production cost.